Battles of the Heart
by Kairi's-twin
Summary: Five years have passed since Sarah left the Labyrinth, but her lack of commitment to relationships has given Jareth hope. Until Marron comes along. Will Jareth be able to win Sarah's heart? Are other sinister forces at work here? OCxSarahxJareth Rated M just in case.


**A/N: This is my first Labyrinth Fiction. I really hope it can be something to be enjoyed by everyone. All the old favorites are here and A few of my own villainous additions. I will try to keep the updates regular and balanced with my other fics. So here is to fingers crossed and starting over with a new posting schedual.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the villains and any other originals who come around. Jareth Sarah and the others belong to Those who created them.**

**Now please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jareth King of the Goblins, Ruler of the Labyrinth lounged on his throne, deep in thought. Five years ago the mortal girl Sarah Williams had beaten his Labyrinth and broken his heart. He used to think that he had moved on. Until he kept catching himself watching her in crystals and wondering what she was up to. So he had continued to check up on the champion of the Labyrinth and he asked her friends about her well fare but admitted nothing to either them or himself. Reflecting on this the king realized he could no longer deny it, to himself at least; he was in love with the mortal girl. '_No,_' he thought to himself, '_not a girl any more._' It was true Sarah Williams was now a young woman of twenty and had blossomed quite beautifully in the five years since she had beaten Jareth at his game. He had watched over the years as she had been in many short, some _very_ short, term relationships. The young men flocked around her. Each one believing that he had a chance. That he would fair better than her last suitor. None of them lasted much more than a week. The current record was two and a half weeks before Sarah told them it wasn't working out. It was always Sarah who initiated the break up. This was a surprise to Jareth because the woman seemed even more frustrated with her fickleness than the boys she courted. He had been happy that the Labyrinth's champion remained unattached for it meant that he still had a chance. Jareth had constructed a plan, but like all of the best-laid plans something came along that razed it to its foundation. A week ago Sarah had begun to talk about someone named Marron. It was not that she spoke of him that was the problem. It was the way she spoke of him, sighed, and giggled over him. Jareth was curious about this Marron and if he was threat to the Goblin King's plan. If he were a threat… well then he would have to be removed or out maneuvered in this contest for Sarah. Jareth had no doubt that he could out play any mortal man.

Hoggle had been summoned to the throne room. He was extremely nervous. True he was a much braver soul for Sarah's run through the labyrinth and her friendship, but Jareth still made him nervous. His bushy eyebrows almost met as he frowned on his way to meet his sovereign. The dwarf could not figure out what that rat Jareth wanted with him. The large oak doors of the throne room swung smoothly open as the dwarf approached. Bowing before the throne Hoggle spoke in his gruff tones.

"Yeh called for me yer Majesty?" He might not like Jareth but Hoggle dared not show him disrespect, unless he wanted to spend a decade suspended above the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Yes Higgle, I did." The dwarf sighed but did not bother correcting the King, it just wasn't worth his breath Jareth always got it wrong the next time, "How is Sarah our dear Champion of the Labyrinth? You have visited her recently have you not?"

The dwarf was suspicious, Jareth had been asking more frequently about Sarah and it made Hoggle nervous. Sir Didymus, the dog-fox goblin, knight of the realm, guardian of the Bog of Eternal Stench, and another friend of Sarah's insisted that the king could have no ill intentions in his queries. Hoggle was not so sure. He for one wouldn't mind if Jareth just left Sarah alone.

Jareth frowned at the dwarf's silence, "I asked you a question, as your King I expect an answer." He growled trying to keep his temper in check. He didn't know what it was about this repulsive little scab that got his temper up. Jareth didn't know what in the Underground Sarah saw in the little dwarf.

Hoggle gulped, "Uh Y-yes yer majesty." Was all the dwarf said not really wanting to talk to Jareth about Sarah.

The Goblin King sighed, "You don't like me Hogwart I know that, but I am you King."

"N-Now you listen to me Jareth I won't do nothing to harm Sarah." The dwarf was extremely nervous but he would not have a repeat of the peach incident.

Jareth's face softened a little at his insistence, "You cannot make the mistake, Hedgewart, of thinking that you are the only one who cares for Sarah's well fair." His meaning made it plain that he was referring to himself.

A look of realization crossed the dwarfs face. Jareth was in love with Sarah! It explained so much. Like why Jareth had moped and been in an awfully grumpy mood for a month or more after Sarah had beaten him. Why he had been asking about Sarah so much. Why he was so often gazed into his crystals for hours on end. "Y-yer majesty I- you're in love with Sarah?!"

"Indeed," he drawled trying to seem casual like it wasn't a big deal, "Now answer my question fully please." It wasn't a request. Hoggle decided it was best not aggravate the King further.

"She's fine…" he said a little hesitantly.

Jareth frowned, "Hoggle," he said seriously getting the dwarf's name right, he only said it wrong because he knew it aggravated the dwarf, now he was being completely candid. "I would never do anything to harm Sarah, even during her run of the Labyrinth, she was never in any real danger, I made especially sure of that." He murmured the last bit but Hoggle still heard it.

"yeh fixed her run o' the labyrinth? Can yeh do that?"

"No of course not," he almost snapped, "I simply made sure that she would not be hurt, her success in the Labyrinth was due entirely to her and you and her other friends' help."

Hoggle took a deep breath; "well Sarah hasn't been herself lately." He admitted.

The Goblin King raised an eyebrow, "how so?"

"Well…. She's…. got a new boyfriend yer majesty, " at his King's nod to continue Hoggle relaxed a little, "his name is Marron."

"And what of that?" Jareth scoffed, "She changes boyfriends like the Labyrinth changes its walls."

"She says this ones different yer majesty. He's all she talks about; it's a bit annoying and boring really. Didymus and Ludo put up with it better than I do." Jareth's jaw line hardened as her heard that.

"Then I shall have to replace him shant I?" he murmured it looked like he would have to woo Sarah sooner than he had planned, "that will be all Hoggle." He said absent-mindedly.

"Yer majesty, Jareth, I just wanted to say that if yer lookin' to woo Sarah…. It won't be easy, don' bring up the circumstances of her last visit here." The dwarf turned to leave.

"Thank you Hoggle." The dwarf smiled slightly but didn't turn.

"Don't mention it yer majesty."

Jareth rose from the throne, then paused. He had almost had a civil conversation with Hoggle! He shook his head in wonder, the little dwarf was loyal to Sarah if nothing else. He lay on his bed after entering his room. The Goblin King thought of how he would win Sarah over, especially if she really believed that this boy was different than the others.

Sarah rushed through her last through tables. She was working at the Faerie Café to earn money for school. But today she was meeting her boyfriend Marron for a picnic in the park. "Hot date Sarah?" her manager Mike teased.

"Yep so if you hold me back you can deal with Marron. Got that Mike?" she laughed as she picked up the last cheque of the afternoon.

"Yes mame!" he said giving her a mock salute.

Twenty minutes later she was out of the restaraunt with her back pack and racing towards the park. She knew the spot they would use. She had spent many days there in her childhood acting out her plays. She pulled a blanket out of her bag and lay it out on the grass. She lay on it letting her skin soak up the sun she smiled.

"Well, well imagine finding YOU here Sarah." A charming voice half purred half drawled.

Sarah's eyes flew open and she sat up, "What are YOU doing here Goblin King!" she said glaring up at him.

"Just checking on a friend."

"Friends! We are not friends You stole my brother!"

Jareth sighed, "We have been over this. YOU wished him away and I complied with the rules that I must follow as Goblin King… You have become lovely in the years since your visit…" he said softly his eyes moving over her body.

Sarah blushed and denied the slight tingling in her body as she remembered her encounters with him in the labyrinth. She looked him over. He was dressed in Aboveground clothes. Tight blue jeans and a close fitting T-shirt that left little to the imagination. He was hiding his fae features with a glamour she supposed. His hair was still wild and bleached blond. His mismatched green and blue eyes were almost entrancing. She shook this off, "Sorry to burst you bubble Goblin King but I have a boyfriend."

"Ah yes I heard… after all Hoggle and the others are still MY subjects though they may be YOUR friends. Do you really think I will let that stop me from seeing you if I really wish to?" Sarah glared up at him.

"Sarah, who is your friend?" came a deep smooth, dripping-with-honey voice came from behind Jareth.

Sarah's eyes lit up, "Marron!" she hurried past Jareth to fling herself into the arms of a young man standing there. Jareth ground his teeth and fixed a mask of calm greeting.

Marron laughed, "Did you miss me luv?" he had an English accent his eyes were bright green his hair long enough to be held back in a pony tail and black as coal. He wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist possessively as he smirked at Jareth as if mocking him.

"Of course I was waiting for this all day!"

"I didn't know you were bringing a friend."

"Jareth is NOT a friend, more a casual aquaintance." Then Jareth saw it… the shimmer of a glamour. Sarah couldn't know her boyfriend was a Fae! Jareth also knew many Fae loved to woo humans and keep them as pets… this would indeed be a contest for Sarah. He would have to win her heart… and he was starting with a disadvantage apparently.

"Well, well Marron imagine meeting you here Aboveground." He said narrowing his eyes.

"What? Marron what is he talking about?"

"How are things in the Troll Kingdom? Last I heard you had uprisings… and yet you have time to come aboveground. Fascinating."

Sarah looked between the two of them confused, "Marron… are… are you a Fae?"

"I meant to tell you dearest… but I wanted to be sure you were ready for it. Of course I didn't know you have already met the King of the Goblins."

"I know the kind of man you are Marron, You have better not be playing your games with Sarah." Jareth Growled under his breath.

"Sarah dear… the Goblin King and I have to speak privately for a moment." Marron handed her a picnic basket, "Why don't you set out the food I'll be right there." He took Jareth away from Sarah. His face changed once his back was to Sarah it became a glare and a sneer, "You better not mess this up for me Jareth!"

"You will address me by my title. Remember I out rank you at court Marron." Jareth was calm though under the surface his blood was boiling, "You know how this must be settled. We both want Sarah for our own. Though I seriously doubt our reasons are anything similar."

Suddenly Marron grinned, "Fine… may the best Fae win. I will let you set the time period."

"Two months" Jareth said after a moment of thought. They shook on it, "I will explain to Sarah because I am sure YOU will miss represent things to tilt the game in your favor."

They did explain things to Sarah, "I choose you Marron of course!"

"I know Sarah but it is the law of my people. I must obey. When two Fae express and interest in the same mortal they must set a time period for them to try and win the mortals heart. They are bound to this agreement magically. Once the time period is up the mortal decides and the losing Fae is not allowed to persue them again unless the other Fae dies."

"If one of the Fae cheat and use a spell to make the mortal fall in love with them, they forfit the battle and the other contestant wins, unless the mortal chooses neither. Then both Fae shall have nothing to do with that mortal ever again unless the mortal specifically calls for them with the usual precursor words that I am sure you are familiar with Sarah." Jareth finished

Sarah frowned, "You mean that whole time in the Labyrinth you were trying to hit on me!?"

"That is a crude way to put it but yes. I thought I was very clear…'Fear me, Love me, Do as I say and I will be your slave' My offer still stands."

Sarah gaped at him a little, "Well I guess we'll see won't we." She said stubborn as ever.

"With that said Sarah… I do hope you will give me a fair chance to make up for my mistakes…"

"Meaning what Goblin King?" she blinked having a feeling she knew what was coming.

"Go on a date with me this Saturday at noon?"

Sarah hesitated then said, "Well I DO want to be fair." She eyed Marron who chuckled.

"By all means luv give the Goblin King his chance."

"All right Goblin King."

"Oh and Sarah… on our date you will have to call me Jareth. I really can't be found out." Then with a puff of glitter he went off to plan his afternoon with Sarah.

The young woman sighed and rubbed her temples, "Why do these things happen to me?" she muttered.

"Are you all right?" Marron asked frowning on concern.

"Yeah I am fine… just tired and really weirded out right now…"

"Want me to escort you home? I really don't mind."

"I can get myself home, but I will call you tomorrow okay? I really just need to think about this." He nodded and began to clean up as Sarah left his mind filling with plans to keep his pretty mortal prize.

"Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo I need you." Sarah said to her mirror when she got home. Her three friends appeared. Hoggle saw her confusion and thoughtful look .

"Are yeh all right Sarah?" the dwarf asked.

"Aye fair maiden you seem quite puzzled by something." Didymus added.

"Why did you guys never tell me that Jareth was in love with me?" she asked calmly.

"Well Sarah I didn't know until just yesterday." Hoggle said, " I was still putting somethings tehgether myself."

"Like what?" She asked the dwarf curious, she had thought he would be insensed by the idea of Jareth courting her.

"Like why he said that he would bog me if yeh kissed me. And why he didn't really punish any o' us fer helpin' yeh."

"he said that? He said he would Bog you if I kissed you?" Hoggle nodded.

"King likes Sawah?" Ludo asked his little black eyes bright.

"I suppose he does Ludo. I also found out today that Marron isn't what I thought he was… he is a Fae too!"

"Yeh mean the Troll King!" Hoggle was shocked, "But he…"

"My Lady you mustn't see him any more!" Didymus said firmly, "All tales say that the scoundrel collect young mortal maidens as a human might collect stamps."

Sarah was shocked, "Did Jareth tell you to say these things! If he did I can't believe he would sink this low!"

"On my honor as a knight my lady I do not lie!"

"No I know you Didymus you wouldn't do that… but it can't be true! Marron is so kind, such a gentleman, he wouldn't do such a horrid thing! It must be a mistake."

"Sarah… I really don't think yeh should see him… but I suppose yeh are stuck till the battle period is over." Hoggle looked upset by this.

"You know about that huh?"

"The whole Underground knows! It is the law after all." Sarah nodded.

"Well I have a date with Jareth on Saturday so we will see how that goes." She sighed, she wanted to ask Marron, but of course he would never admit it if it were true.

Meanwhile In the Troll Kingdom….

"That damned Goblin King! How dare he interfere with my plans!" Marron growled as he paced his throne room his twin sister, Arika sat there in their shared throne.

"Calm yourself brother… You have never been so worked up about a mortal chit in you immortality, why is this 'Sarah' so special hmmm?"

"She has been given powers, her magic is unbelievably strong for a human. To conquer her would be a great victory and asset to the kingdom, besides…" he smirked, "she is very easy on the eyes and it will be a pleasure to break that wild spirit of hers."

"then my brother you will simply have to out maneuver Jareth. He may out rank you but he has one failing… he always follows the rules." She purred.

Marron blinked, "If I were to be caught…"

"You won't be… I will help you. For the betterment of the kingdom."

The King of Trolls smirked and laughed, "Jareth doesn't stand a chance!"

* * *

__A/N:** All right that is the end of Chapter one. Chapter two will be finished hopefully around this time next week we will see. I hope you all enjoyed it and Please leave a little review telling me what you think.**


End file.
